


It's The Group Chat The Fucking Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, also human au ha, i guess, its like a kik chat so prepare yourself, just pure nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various groups and their hellchats. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> good luck figuring out who's who.

**strawberrydanish has changed the group name to _SIMON'S CLAN_**

georgelukas: Stop doing that.

**georgelukas has changed the group name to _Nordic Five_**

strawberrydanish: your no fun

**itsalwayschristmas has changed the group name to _✨Nordic Five✨_**

strawberrydanish: i guess thats better

itsalwayschristmas: (*^^*)

ikea: Leave it like that.

strawberrydanish: blehhhhhhhh

georgelukas: Why am I still on this chat?

georgelukas: Actually, why am I friends with any of you? You're all horrible people.

ikea: Not sure.

strawberrydanish: cuz you looooove ussssssss

itsalwayschristmas: i don't think i'm horrible...

mrpuffin: holyshitimdying

georgelukas: What?!

strawberrydanish: oh fuck man emil dont die where are you oh jesus

mrpuffin: at home

mrpuffin: thank god

mrpuffin: and i was exaggerating im not dying

mrpuffin: im dead inside but im not dying

mrpuffin: not literally at least

strawberrydanish: dont do shit like that you dick holy fuck emil you had me worried

georgelukas: Please don't exaggerate.

georgelukas: For my sake and yours.

ikea: Not literally?

strawberrydanish: wat

itsalwayschristmas: you're figuratively dying?

mrpuffin: shit

mrpuffin: no im fine leave me alone

mrpuffin: i said nothing and i'll tell you nothing

georgelukas: What have you done.

strawberrydanish: ill help you hide the body

ikea: No body hiding.

itsalwayschristmas: emilllllllll

itsalwayschristmas: tell ussssssss

mrpuffin: i hate all of you leave me alone

strawberrydanish: HOLY F UVK

strawberrydanish: YOU FINALLY ASKED OUT LILLI

mrpuffin: .

mrpuffin: what

mrpuffin: no

mrpuffin: youre crazy

mrpuffin: or drunk

mrpuffin: probably both

strawberrydanish: NO IM RIGHT

strawberrydanish: VASH JUST TEXTED ME OMFG

mrpuffin: bullshit

_strawberrydanish sent a screenshot._

itsalwayschristmas: (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

ikea: Good job.

georgelukas: Wow, you actually did it.

mrpuffin: no i didnt

mrpuffin: those are **LIES**

itsalwayschristmas: do you need help getting ready for your date?

mrpuffin: i dont have a date and no i dont need help

strawberrydanish: holy fuck vash is pissed

strawberrydanish: i cant believe you did that wow

strawberrydanish: emil if you die ill bring brændende kærlighed to your funeral

**mrpuffin has left the chat.**

itsalwayschristmas: aw.

georgelukas: Nice going, Simon.

strawberrydanish: we could always just go to his house yanno

ikea: Good idea.

itsalwayschristmas: let's go!! ( ^ω^ )

georgelukas: That's the first smart thing you've said all day.


	2. Chapter 2

eagleone: YO WHOS UP?!!?!?

doctorwhat: why the bloody hell are you awake?! it's 3 in the morning!

eagleone: WELL ONE YOUR AWAKE TOO SO FUCK OFF

eagleone: TWO IF ITS 3AM I MUST BE LONELY

qǐngbiǎozi: alfred, take your memes, and shove them up your ass.

eagleone: THATS KINKY

lafayette: allez baiser pour dormir

eagleone: WHY IS YOUR USERNAME STILL LAFAYETTE

eagleone: I REGRET SHOWING YOU THAT MUSICAL

eagleone: KIND OF

**maple has changed the group name to _Canadian, Please_**

lafayette: clearly you didn't get the message.

lafayette: shut the fuck up and go to sleep, all of you.

qǐngbiǎozi: that includes you!!

communism: hello

eagleone: JESUS

communism: (^-^)

doctorwhat: i hate all of you.

lafayette: vous savez que vous m'aimez, "Docteur."

eagleone: FRANCIS NO ONE KNOWS WHAT YOUR SAYING

lafayette: your loss.

qǐngbiǎozi: can we please go to sleep now.

communism: i only just entered this conversation but i agree you all need sleep

maple: yeah, francis usually only types in french when he's tired or lazy

maple: or trying to seduce someone but i try not to think about that

doctorwhat: blame Alfred. this is entirely his fault.

eagleone: brb crying

communism: perhaps he will cry himself to sleep

qǐngbiǎozi: i pray he does, for the sake of my sanity.

lafayette: regarde ce que tu as fait, Arthur.

lafayette: you made le petit américain cry.

doctorwhat: STOP TYPING IN FRENCH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE

eagleone: lol no he didnt

eagleone: ALSO FRANCIS NEVER CALL ME LE PETIT AMÉRICAIN EVER AGAIN

lafayette: je prends ce cheval par les rênes qui rendent les manteaux rouges plus rouges avec des taches de sang et je ne cesserai jamais jusqu'à ce je les coupe et répand les restes

qǐngbiǎozi: ALFRED FRANCIS GO TO BED

communism: chaos is fun (^^)

doctorwhat: alfred what in gods name are you going on about

eagleone: CHECK THE CHAT NAME DUDE

lafayette: fils de pute, je ne peux même pas

**qǐngbiǎozi has left the chat.**

**communism has left the chat.**

doctorwhat: who even

lafayette: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

eagleone: MATTHEW YOU SNEAKY LITTLE FUCKER

maple: goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if anyone has requests for these, feel free to ask i'll probably do them

pastaaaa: im just saying that there should be a holdiay dedicated to pasta in every country

cupnoodles: is there one in Italy?

pastaaaa: no but im going to write the government and change that soon

cupnoodles: good idea.

potato: Honestly, I can't leave you two alone for a second.

pastaaaa: ludwig!!!!!

cupnoodles: welcome back.

potato: Who changed the group name to "Food Pyramid"?

pastaaaa: not it

cupnoodles: not it.

pastaaaa: mustve been you ludwig!

potato: You two are destroying my brain cells.

pastaaaa: your username is literally "potato"

potato: Your's is "pasta," spelled incorrectly.

cupnoodles: he has a point, Feli.

**potato has changed the group name to _Feli, Kiku, and Ludwig_**

**pastaaaa has changed the group name to _lol were all nerds_**

potato: Sigh.

pastaaaa: so did gil ever ask out that girl from your college????

potato: You mean Elizabeta? No, he didn't.

cupnoodles: darn.

pastaaaa: what??

cupnoodles: that means i lost my bet with Yao.

pastaaaa: ha loser

potato: I don't know why this is a topic of discussion. It's not surprising that he didn't ask. She's actually very intimidating.

potato: And not single.

pastaaaa: whaaaaaaaaat???

cupnoodles: really?

potato: Apparently she's dating a man named Roderich Edelstein.

pastaaaa: oh noooooooooo

pastaaaa: hes not from austria is he??

potato: Actually, he is. Why?

pastaaaaa: oh nooooooooooooooo

pastaaaa: i hope it isnt the same roderich edelstein that antonio likes

pastaaaa: then it would suck for gil and antonio

cupnoodles: yes, that would be sad.

potato: I'm sure it's not the same guy. And Gilbert will get over her, life goes on like that. No need to be sad over silly things like that.

cupnoodles: wise words, ludwig.

pastaaaa: but it is sad (;_;)

potato: Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are ya ready for some mirconerds??????

6thkirkland: and that friends is my genius plan of how to go to out of country college like arthur!

dolphinsanddriveways: Thats the worst idea Ive ever heard.

reliablewiththeladies: yeah seriously peter i thought this would be better

6thkirkland: what?!?!

internetwarchamp: Yeah, and who would want to go to school in Italy anyways?

reliablewiththeladies: hey!!! i live in italy!!!!

artisticstatement: you guys are disrupting my creative flow

internetwarchamp: So?

artisticstatement: so stfu will ya

dolphinsanddriveways: Wow, I actually agree with Ehren.

6thkirkland: i cant believe nobody likes my idea...

fuckoff: for christs sake peter

famousfreefabulous: Alright, what'd I miss?

dolphinsanddriveway: Peter's 20 minute lecture on how to get to an out of country college.

reliablewiththeladies: it was horrible dont read it

famousfreefabulous: Wow I read like two sentences and died. Thanks so much Peter Im sueing.

fuckoff: ha sucks for you

6thkirkland: what!????!!!

artisticstatement: i'm not going to your funeral or your court case

internetwarchamp: Same.

6thkirkland: i feel betrayed.

6thkirkland: i thought we were friends.

dolphinsanddriveways: You thought wrong.

reliablewiththeladies: what no were friends peter we were just teasing omg im so sorry

artisticstatement: ffs

6thkirkland: at least seb is my friend..

internetwarchamp: I mean I guess we're friends...

fuckoff: i mean were kinda friends... acquaintances maybe....

fuckoff: okay fine were friends god

artisticstatement: we're friends in a weirdly artistic way

6thkirkland: so everyone but wendy and dwight are my friends

6thkirkland: thanks guys!!

artisticstatement: omg peter just got my creativity flowing again

artisticstatement: later bitches

famousfreefabulous: One down, five to go.

famousfreefabulous: Also Peter, of course we're friends. But I'm still sueing you.

6thkirkland: gee thanks.

dolphinsanddriveways: Peter, we're cousins. I think it's a given we're friends.

dolphinsanddriveways: Now calm the fuck down.

6thkirkland: (^u^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones kinda hard so here
> 
> 6thkirkland: Sealand/Peter
> 
> dolphinsanddriveways: Wy/Wendy
> 
> reliablewiththeladies: Seborga/Sebastiano
> 
> fuckoff: Molassia/Maverick
> 
> artisticstatement: Kugelmugel/Ehren
> 
> famousfreefabulous: Hutt River/Dwight
> 
> internetwarchamp: Ladonia/Avrid


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> family reunion?

**genial has changed the group name to _OWNED BY THE AWESOME ME!!!_**

genial: KEHEHEHEHEH!!!

beethoven: How are we related.

genial: Wow, I was just thinking that!

genial: I can't believe I'm related to such a pansy.

beethoven: And I cant believe Im related to such an ignorant fool.

potato: You two need to stay focused!

zwingliv: This is why I dont stay in touch with you all.

purpleribbon: It must be chaos at your house, Ludwig.

potato: It is.

genial: No it's not!!

genial: With me around, home life is AWESOME!!!

zwingliv: You need someone to keep you in check, Gilbert.

zwingliv: And Im not going to do it.

beethoven: Dont worry, I have just the person.

**beethoven added  outofthefryingpan to the chat!**

genial: Why do you hate me.

outofthefryingpan: Hi Roddy!! And everyone else!

purpleribbon: Hi Lizzy!!

outofthefryingpan: Lilli!! Hi!!

outofthefryingpan: Oh, and hi gilbert i guess.

genial: I'm hurt.

genial: You hurt me, Eliza.

potato: Maybe now we can get back on track?

zwingliv: Yes, that sounds like a good idea.

beethoven: Yes, please.

beethoven: Elizabeta, could you do us a favor and threaten Gilbert everytime he does something stupid?

purpleribbon: He doesn't listen to us...

genial: Rude.

outofthefryingpan: With pleasure. But what are you guys planning, if i may ask?

potato: Oh, that reminds me.

**potato has changed the group name to _Family Reunion Planning Group_**

genial: FRPG for short, am I right, West?

purpleribbon: XD

zwingliv: Ludwig, your brother is corrupting my sister.

potato: I'm sorry.

genial: I'm not!

outofthefryingpan: Gilbert.

genial: Alright, alright, fine, get the stick out of your ass.

genial: Wait, that's Roderich. My bad.

outofthefryingpan: Ludwig, your address hasnt changed, right?

genial: OKAY, OKAY, I'M DONE!!

beethoven: If we can get back to planning, thatd be great.

zwingliv: May I remind you we havent even started planning? Gilberts been intrerupting the whole time.

purpleribbon: Sorry Gilbert, but hes right...

genial: I feel betrayed.

outofthefryingpan: Hold on!!!

genial: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!

beethoven: What is it?

outofthefryingpan: You guys are missing someone!!

potato: We are?

outofthefryingpan: Yeah!! Youre planning for a family reunion, right?

zwingliv: Yes...

outofthefryingpan: Then theres one more person that youre related to who should be on this chat!

beethoven: I know who youre refering too. Dont add them.

**outofthefryingpan added  artisticstatement to the chat!**

beethoven: Oh boy.

purpleribbon: Hi Ehren!

  
genial: Ehren!!

artisticstatement: you're happy for me to be here?

genial: Yeah!

genial: Anyone who bothers Roderich is chill in my book. Why else would I be friends with Vash?

outofthefryingpan: I may have to drop out of the chat soon, its not safe to text and drive and ill have to drive all the wat from hungary to germany...

genial: Sigh.

artisticstatement: you really thought you could plan a family reunion without the most artistic and creative person of the family? i feel betrayed

artisticstatement: more betrayed than peter when i said i wasn't going to his court case or dwight's funeral

artisticstatement: more betrayed than julius ceasar when he got stabbed 37 times

beethoven: Okay, we get it.

potato: Let's just start planning already. Starting with the location.

genial: Oh boy, this'll end well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girls nightttttt
> 
> also whoops this is a long one

**beachplease started a chat with  betterbonnefoy, pitchfork, natalia, purpleribbon, waffletime, peachy, edgelord, outofthefryingpan, and dolphinsanddriveways**

**beachplease has changed the group name to _Internet Sleepover!!!!!_**

waffletime: michelle what the hecky darn its like midnight thirty i was about to fall asleep

edgelord: It's called "12:30AM," and why weren't you asleep in the first place?

waffletime: kim why is your screenname edgelord

edgelord: I couldn't think of anything, so Tai made a suggestion.

beachplease: Whale, Im just glad youre both awake!! :D

peachy: omg michelle

natalia: oh boy, starting with the puns already.

pitchfork: wait, what do you mean "Internet Sleepover"?

beachplease: Were all gonna stay up texting eachother from across the world.

beachplease: Like a sleepover, except without us all physically being there.

peachy: great idea!!!

waffletime: hey irunya wheres your gf

pitchfork: what do you mean?

betterbonnefoy: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED!!!!!!!!

waffletime: there she is

pitchfork: Geneviéve isnt my girlfriend Manon.

waffletime: sure

peachy: sure

betterbonnefoy: sure

beachplease: sure

edgelord: sure

natalia: sure

pitchfork: wow thanks for the support Natalia.

natalia: np

outofthefryingpan: omggggg an internet sleepover sounds awesome!!!

beachplease: Shell yeah, Liz is here!!!!!

betterbonnefoy: Elizaaaaaaaaaa

waffletime: (and peggy)

beachplease: Oh God

beachplease: Manon, Geneviéve, we get enough of that from Alfred

betterbonnefoy: You cant blame me

betterbonnefoy: Francis is constantly singing it, not to mention his screenname is "lafayette"

betterbonnefoy: Im 99.9% sure he knows the entirety of "guns and ships" in french.

peachy: wow

purpleribbon: Thats impressive.

outofthefryingpan: Yeah, it actually is

outofthefryingpan: Oh wait, hi lilli!!! I didnt even see you wow

purpleribbon: Nobody ever sees me coming XD

waffletime: where tf is wendy

edgelord: Yeah, she's the only one not here.

beachplease: Wendyyyyyyyyyyy

peachy: COME TO NEVERLAND WENDY

dolphinsanddriveways: What do you want.

beachplease: Yaaaaaayyy Wendy!!

purpleribbon: Wendy, join our internet sleepover!

dolphinsanddriveways: Hm.

dolphinsanddriveways: I could do that, or I can hang out with my nerd friends.

dolphinsanddriveways: Later.

**dolphinsanddriveways has left the chat.**

beachplease: Aw.

outofthefryingpan: Oh well.

peachy: lets get this started michelleeeeeee!!!!!!

waffletime: yeah before i pass out

pitchfork: wait, what do we do during these? ive never been to a sleepover before...

betterbonnefoy: Im glad you asked, ma jolie petite amie.

betterbonnefoy: We talk about our idiot friends and family and who we have a crush on and gamble.

beachplease: Okay maybe not the gambling part, but yeah thats basically it!!!

natalia: sounds simple enough

edgelord: I suppose this could be entertaining.

waffletime: lets start with the crushes bc i wanna see how right i am with you all

purpleribbon: (//~//) okay...

peachy: how will we decide who goes first???

beachplease: Hang on, I have a number generator.

beachplease: Everyone send me a number between one and ten!!! I call 5!!!

outofthefryingpan: 9!!

edgelord: 1

purpleribbon: 3...

peachy: 10!

waffletime: 6

betterbonnefoy: 2

pitchfork: 7?

natalia: 8

beachplease: Okie dokie, one sec!!

beachplease: First number is 7!

betterbonnefoy: Iruuuuuuunyaaaaa <3

pitchfork: oh jeez...

peachy: its genevieve right? shes your girlfriend

pitchfork: no, she's not!

betterbonnefoy: Geneviéve*, you uncultured swine

betterbonnefoy: Wait its not me?

pitchfork: no, no, i was saying your not my girlfriend!!

pitchfork: im not sure who i have a crush on, but...

pitchfork: i think i may have a crush on you?

betterbonnefoy: Well

betterbonnefoy: Who doesnt, honestly

betterbonnefoy: Im pretty sure its in my blood to be irresistable

betterbonnefoy: Whos next?

beachplease: Next number is.....

beachplease: 6!

waffletime: lovino

waffletime: next number

outofthefryingpan: Damn

peachy: seriously???? lovino????

edgelord: Isn't he Feliciano's older, angrier brother?

waffletime: yep

purpleribbon: Well, Im sure itll work out. Lovino is nicer to girls...

beachplease: Im drawing the next number!!

beachplease: 3!

peachy: ooooohhhhhhhh

peachy: lilliiiiii

purpleribbon: Oh...

purpleribbon: (//~//)

waffletime: cmon spill the beans

purpleribbon: Well, you see...

purpleribbon: Im actually already dating someone...

outofthefryingpan: SZENT SZAR

betterbonnefoy: Does Vash know?

purpleribbon: Yeah, he wasnt very happy at first but hes warming up...

purpleribbon: Anyways, whos next?

waffletime: not so fast!

waffletime: you never gave us a name

peachy: ooohhhhhh kims right

purpleribbon: (//~//)

purpleribbon: Emil.

natalia: Lukas's brother?

pitchfork: wow, i wouldnt have guessed that...

waffletime: i fuckin knew it

edgelord: Of course you did. Congratulations, Lilli. Who's next?

beachplease: Lets find out!!!

beachplease: 10!

peachy: oh its me

peachy: i dont have a crush

waffletime: bs

peachy: i dont!!!

beachplease: Dont worry, we believe you Mei!!!

waffletime: i dont

natalia: me neither.

outofthefryingpan: I hate to admit it, but i have my doubts....

peachy: ffs

peachy: toby smith-kirkland

waffletime: wait

outofthefryingpan: Wendys brother?

waffletime: ^

peachy: yeah

edgelord: Wait, Wendy has three brothers, which one is Toby?

waffletime: the one who looks like a sheep

edgelord: Oh.

natalia: all of wendys family are weirdos.

peachy: all of your family are weirdos

natalia: well, youre not wrong.

beachplease: ANYWAYS, NEXT NUMBER!!!

beachplease: 8!!!!!!!!

natalia: ivan.

pitchfork: toris.

betterbonnefoy: ?????

outofthefryingpan: ^^

waffletime: im getting mixed results here

betterbonnefoy: Vous êtes un fan de l'inceste?

pitchfork: its toris, she just thinks she loves ivan.

natalia: lies

natalia: lies and slander

beachplease: ....moving on....

beachplease: 2!

betterbonnefoy: My girlfriend, Irunya, obviously

peachy: that was a given

pitchfork: we are not dating!!

outofthefryingpan: (Yet)

waffletime: whos next michelle

beachplease: Did we already do 3?

purpleribbon: Yeah, that was me.

beachplease: Okay.....

beachplease: 1!

edgelord: Oh.

betterbonnefoy: Ooooooohhhhhh

peachy: silent and deadly kim has a crush?????

edgelord: You all swear to say nothing?

beachplease: Of course!

waffletime: yeah i guess

peachy: sure man!!!!

natalia: eh, sure

pitchfork: i promise, Kim.

betterbonnefoy: Okay, I promise

purpleribbon: We wont say anything!

outofthefryingpan: Not a word outside of this group!

edgelord: ....

edgelord: Tai Yodsuwan.

peachy: of course!!!!

waffletime: yeah we shouldve guessed that

outofthefryingpan: I guess opposites really do attract!

edgelord: Let's just move on.

beachplease: Alrighty....

beachplease: *drumroll*

beachplease: .....

edgelord: Well?

beachplease: Its me.

purpleribbon: Oh, well tell us!

peachy: yeah cmon michelleeeeeeee

betterbonnefoy: Wait, you guys dont know?

waffletime: you do?

betterbonnefoy: omg Michelle can I tell them

beachplease: ....i guess.......

betterbonnefoy: ALFRED FUCKING JONES

outofthefryingpan: Isnt that his actual middle name?

outofthefryingpan: Wait whaaaaat!?

edgelord: Well then.

waffletime: wow, i actually didnt expect that.

peachy: awwwwwwwwwwww

purpleribbon: Not to be rude but, really? Alfred?

beachplease: shoosh

peachy: werent we talking about hamilton earlier???? didnt he get everyone into it????

beachplease: Yeah...

waffletime: ha thats when you started liking him

beachplease: Lets just move on now!!!

betterbonnefoy: I cant believe I was the only one who knew that already

purpleribbon: Yeah, thats pretty cool, I guess.

betterbonnefoy: Hey Michelle are you...

betterbonnefoy: Helpless?

beachplease: stop

peachy: LOOK INTO YOUR EYES AND THE SKYS THE LIMITTTTTT

beachplease: stoooop

waffletime: alright, alright, call the next name, Eliza

beachplease: jesus.

beachplease: Actually, speaking of Eliza...

beachplease: The only person left is Liz!!!

waffletime: oh so we're done

outofthefryingpan: What? No, im going

waffletime: but your dating Roderich, its a given

outofthefryingpan: How do you know i dont have a crush on someone else?

peachy: beeeecauseeee thats not something you would do???

edgelord: Who else would you have a crush on besides Roderich?

outofthefryingpan. I dunno, gilbert?

waffletime: i just spat out my drink

natalia: lies

purpleribbon: Um, Lizzy, we were just on the same chat planning the family reunion, and you were threatening Gilbert every two seconds...

outofthefryingpan: I was being hypothetical.

purpleribbon: Oh, that makes sense.

betterbonnefoy: Not really, but oh well.

beachplease: Okay, to summarize...

beachplease: Irunya likes Geneviéve and vice-versa, Manon likes Lovino, Lilli is dating Emil, Mei likes Toby, Natalia likes either Ivan or Toris, Kim likes Tai, and Liz is dating Roderich!

betterbonnefoy: And Michelle is smitten with Alfred.

beachplease: Its time to stop.

waffletime: im going to bed, later losers

peachy: sameeeeeee

edgelord: Goodnight. This was certainly....interesting.

betterbonnefoy: Hell yeah it was

natalia: i hate all of you.

**_ ~TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned i really love amchelles?
> 
> also ive been listening to too much hamilton lately im (not) sorry


	7. 2016 Can Suck My Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was fun. happy new year!

eagleone: I CANT

doctorwhat: ?

eagleone: I CANT HANDLE

lafayette: what is it you cannot handle, Alfred?

eagleone: I CANT HANDLE THIS

communism: use your words

eagleone: I CANT HANDLE THIS YEAR

cupnoodles: there we go. you got it eventually, Alfred.

doctorwhat: Ah yes, 2016, the year which everything went to shit in America, right?

eagleone: FUCK OFF EVERYTHING WENT TO SHIT ALL OVER THE WORLD IT WAS JUST WORST HERE

potato: Aren't you forgetting Brexit, Arthur?

doctorwhat: I try to forget.

lafayette: anyways, at least the year is almost over, right?

doctorwhat: Only about 4 more hours...

lafayette: 3 for me.

communism: i only have a couple more hours (^^)

eagleone: I HATE ALL OF YOU ITS ONLY 1PM HERE

maple: calm down, im on the same time as you its not a big deal

cupnoodles: it's already New Year's over here.

eagleone: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH

eagleone: THE ONE THING I HATE ABOUT HOLIDAYS IS WAITINGGGGG

pastaaaa: oh are we all talking about new years?!?!?

pastaaaa: i only have four more hours!!!!!!

potato: Yes, same here.

potato: My brother is going insane, like every year.

lafayette: tell Gilbert i said hello!!

pastaaaa: my brother is being grumpy because our cousins from spain are here!!

pastaaaa: but im so excited for new years i wish i could spend it with all of you in real life but your all across the world and stuff

eagleone: UGGGGHHHHHHHH

eagleone: TIME NEEDS TO GO FASTER I WANNA GET OUT OF THIS YEAR

eagleone: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED THIS YEAR

lafayette: Alfred, we dont really care.

eagleone: DAVID BOWIE

doctorwhat: Oh boy.

communism: is he going to list them all?

eagleone: ALAN RICKMAN

doctorwhat: Him I do feel bad for.

eagleone: GLENN FREY

potato: Say, where is Yao?

pastaaaa: oh yeah hes not here

eagleone: ABE VIGODA

communism: oh, i was talking with him earlier

eagleone: JOE ALASKEY

lafayette: i imagine he's busy. he has lots of younger siblings and cousins, right?

eagleone: MAURICE WHITE

communism: yes, he said he'd be busy keeping them from dying so he might not be able to join us

eagleone: EDGAR MITCHELL

cupnoodles: i'm going to bed.

pastaaaa: ha sucks for him

pastaaaa: also night kiku!!! happy new year!!!

eagleone: HARPER LEE

doctorwhat: Another person on your list I feel bad for.

doctorwhat: Anyways, I understand Yao's pain. All my brothers are here.

lafayette: HA

eagleone: TONY BURTON

pastaaaa: what?! apollo creed died?!

communsim: arthur, you are one of the youngest, correct?

doctorwhat: Yes, but also one of the only sane ones.

eagleone: NANCY REAGAN

maple: i hope you all realize he's going to continue this.

potato: Oh we do. We're ignoring him.

communism: my sisters are both here, and some friends of ours

eagleone: DORIS ROBERTS

communsim: it is hell

eagleone: PRINCE

lafayette: i pity you all.

eagleone: MUHAMMAD ALI

lafayette: i only have one sibling. Geneviève is actually smart, unlike you all.

doctorwhat: Fuck you.

eagleone: ANTON YELCHIN

maple: well, you all know who i have to deal with.

eaglone: SCOTTY MOORE

potato: Honestly, I think Matthew wins this one.

pastaaaa: wins what?

eagleone: ELIE WIESEL

potato: Möge sein Gedächtnis für einen Segen sein.

pastaaaa: thats nice (^-^)

pastaaaa: not that he died!!!!! i meant what you said aaaaaahhhhhh

eagleone: NOEL NEILL

doctorwhat: What were we talking about?

lafayette: how stupid Alfred is.

eagleone: KENNY BAKER

eagleone: ALSO FUCK YOU FRANCIS

communism: arthur, if your brothers are so terrible, what are they doing now?

doctorwhat: Oh God. What are they doing now.

eagleone: GENE WILDER

maple: take a shot

doctorwhat: HELP SEND HELP OH LORD

eagleone: LADY CHABLIS

lafayette: what now, Arthur.

communism: are your brothers burning your house down?

eagleone: GRETA ZIMMER FRIEDMAN

doctorwhat: PRETTY MUCH

pastaaaa: ha sucks for youuu

eagleone: SHAWTY LO

lafayette: bell bottom jeans

lafayette: boots with the fur

maple: i dont think thats the same person.

eagleone: STEVE DILLON

communism: arthur send pictures

doctorwhat: NO FUCKIN PROB

eagleone: JOHN GLENN

_doctorwhat sent a picture._

communism: oh my

pastaaaa: MM WATCHA SAAAAAY

maple: there he goes

eagleone: GEORGE MICHEAL

lafayette: Reste en paix, Arthur. Tu es une tête de merde.

_doctorwhat sent a picture._

_doctorwhat sent a video._

eagleone: GEORGE IRVING

potato: ....I have no comment.

pastaaaa: IM DYINGGGG

communism: well, one down.

maple: jesus.

eagleone: CARRIE FISHER

doctorwhat: I HATE ALL OF YOU AND I HATE MY FUCKING BROTHERS

lafayette: i don't feel bad for you.

eagleone: DEBBIE REYNOLDS

doctorwhat: ALFRED SHUT THE FUCK UP

eagleone: WELL IM DONE NOW SO YOU STFU

maple: well... you wasted about an hour.

eagleone: UGHHHHHHH

lafayette: Happy New Year's everyone! May 2017 be better!


End file.
